Middel School Friends
by ZAFT Girl
Summary: This story has the gundam pilots when they were kids and some funny and bizzar thing that happen to them. Rated T because of coarse language. COMPLETED! Plus short bonus chapter I'll find you.
1. Friends

REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

"OW! Kira stop it!" Athrun said as he tried to study wile Kira hit him over the head with a pillow. We have a test tomorrow you know that. Kira was high on sugar Athrun and Kira had bought a lot of candy to keep them awake wile studying. But Kira ate all his.

"Come on Athrun this is boring!"

"You should start studying you've put it off long enough!" Kira sighed and said "fine you win"  
The two boys studied for about 2 hours and Athrun said

"well kira its 5:00pm we should leave the dorm and go eat."

"Sure." Kira said as he slammed his Social Studies book closed and rubbed his tired eyes. They walked down to the cafeteria and got something to eat and sat down together. They started eating and a new kid who had just come that week asked to sit down with them. The two boys said sure he could.

"Hi my Name is Nicol I sit behind you in Math I moved here this week" he said to the to boys. Nicol had pretty brown eyes and dark mint green hair he seemed shy but very friendly.

"So Nicol how have you made out studying for the Social studies test tomorrow?" kira asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh great." Nicol said a little shy

"So Athrun Who's your new friend?" Dearka questioned as he approached the table.

"This is Nicol he just moved here this week." Athrun answered.

"The name's Dearka Elsman." he said as he held out his hand after he sat down.

"What about you Dearka how have you been doing studying for the Social studies test tomorrow?"

"Well kira a smart guy like me doesn't need to study I listen in class."

"So how do you listen if your sleeping in class?" Said a familiar sly voice from behind him.

"Well than Yzak have you been studying?" Dearka said as he turned around.

"I study……occasionally with soccer practice and stuff." "That's what I thought." said dearka smoothly Yzak just glared back.

"Why don't you sit down with us Yzak." said Athrun. Just before the teens got up to go back to there dorms a pretty girl with long pink hair and beautiful blue eyes walked past there table to the cafeteria door with her friend who was just as pretty with blond hair that ended above her shoulders the two girls names were Lacus and Cagallie. Kira and Athrun started drooling over the 2 of the rather pretty girls in school.

"That Lacus Clyne is so pretty." Said kira.

"No Cagallie is." he said referring to the pink haired girl.

"You like Cagallie?" Replied Nicol in surprise. Every one at the table started laughing at Kira and Athrun.

"Oooooooooo kira and Athrun like two of the school hotties." smirked Yzak.

"Shut up Yzak!" The two boys said at the same time.

"Well Yzak and I had better go back to the dorm and do our homework before lights our see ya!" said Dearka.

Back at Athrun and Kiras dorm

"Kira we should review our books just once more."

"Athrun We've done it 3 times! kira complained."

"Ok ok you win we'll do something els. Any ideas Athrun?"

"Hmm. How about a video game?"

"Nah to tired."

"Well then What do you want to do Kira?"

"Well I have a Geography assignment due tomorrow I should get finished."

"You sound like Nicol and Kira that was assigned Monday It's Thursday"

"I-I've been busy."

"O.k. I'm working on something for you so no peaking!"

"don't worry I won't"

The clock struck 10:00pm kira yawned "Athrun you awake?" he asked as he finished his Geography assignment.

"Just barely but I finished, here" Athrun walked sleepily over to kira he gave kira a green and yellow robot bird.

"Hu? What's this for."

"You're my friend that's all!" Athrun laughed.

"His name is birdie." Athrun yawned.

"Well I'm going to brush my teeth I'll be right back."

"I'll come to kira said"  
When they were finished the got in to there beds in opposite corners of the room "Good night Athrun."

"Good night to you to Kira."

The Next Day

"Kira Wake Up! We over Slept! We have to be ready in 10 minutes!" Athrun said trying to wake his friend up.

"W-w-what! holy shit! We're going to be late!" said Kira a little grogy from sleep. The boys raced around the room.

"I'm Ready!" Said Athrun relived.

"Me to." said kira after he got his book bag .The boys ran down the hall and opened the door to the class room as the bell rang. They took seats next to each other.

"I hope every one studied for to days test." said there teacher Just then Dearka ran in the door.

"sorry I'm late Mr. Jones."

"Dearka Elsman that's the second time this week. You have a Detention after class for being late."

"Damn." Dearka said under his breath. He took a seat beside his friend Yzak.

"You have this whole class to finish starting now." said there teacher

30 minutes later

"Pens down"  
"Your dismissed. Before you leave put you tests on my desk"  
Athrun and Kira started out the door until 3 familiar voices say "Guys wait up!" "Oh hey Nicol, Dearka, Yzak how do you think you did?" Kira asked.

"I Think I did great!I studdied all Week!" said Nicol proudly.

"Book worm." whispered Yzak but he was ignored.

"I probably Failed said Yzak Oh well it's just one test." Yzak said.

"I don't care how I did" said Dearka.

"Kira and I probably did quite well we studied almost all week."

"What do you guys have next?" Nicol said wile the five friends walked down the hall.

"Well I've got computer which is my speciality." said Athrun.

"I've got Language arts said Kira Hey me too." said Nicol happily.  
"Yzak and I have gym." said dearka miserably.

"Mr. Thompson is making us do 150 pushups he says were to lazey." complained Yzak.The bell rang and the friends departed "See you later guys!" Said Nicol as he and Kira raced to there next class.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it sorry if it was a little short!  
I'll publish the next chapter after I get 3 reviews!  
Please R&R!  
Tell me what I can do to improve my story. But don't be too too harsh. 


	2. Just A Normal Day

I would like to thank Athrun's Precious Rose for here wonderful Review!

* * *

Ding Ding Ding The recess bell rang "So Kira how did class go?"

"It really sucked Athrun."

"Ya, same here." "Hey Athrun I see Yzak and Dearka"

"Over there." Kira pointed behind Athrun. The brunette dragged his friend behind him. "Hey Dearka Yzak how was class?"

"Horrible my arms feel like rubber." complained Dearka.

"Our teacher made us run 10 killers after the 150 push ups" snapped Yzak

"We're going back to the dorm to rest. Damn I hate Mr.Thompson" said Yzak

"Hey Guys!" called Nicol from behind them.

"Nicol what took you so long?" Kira asked. "The teacher asked me to help here do something for her."

"Teachers pet." Smirked Yzak "Oh shut up Yzak I was being polite!" Nicol shot back. Yzak half glared back.

"Well gotta go bye I'm going to the Library!" "Bye teachers pet." "Bite me Yzak." The five boys departed.

At Kira and Athruns dorm

"Hey Athrun whant to go the zoo?"

"Th-the zoo why would you wanna go there?"

"I don't know."

"How about we go after school if we remember?"

"Why?"

"Well because we don't want to be late for class do we"  
"No I guess not."

"We can go on the swings out side. Or we could-play video games?" Kira cut his dark haired friend off.

"Is that all you do kira?"

"No."

"Well then you can prove me wrong by going out side with me."

"OK then lets go out side"

"There were outside happy now?" Athrun didn't answer.

"Wow it's really hot out Kira lets go under the shade of the big oak tree." The 2 boys ran over to the shade and kira lay down in the soft green grass wile Athrun sat up againsed the trunk of the tree.

"Kira do you want to get some Ice cream? Kira are you ignoring me? H-he's asleep? how can he sleep when its this hot out? Hmmm."

"Oh Hey" Athrun a pretty blond girl sat down beside Athrun and he blushed. Its funny how my brother can sleep on a hot day like this." She looked at him her brown eyes sparkling looking into his emerald eyes.

"Cagallie."

"Yes Athrun?"

"Would you g-go out w-with me?"

"What?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Uhh. Sure I would." They looked at each other a blushed.

"You know I was awake to hear that Athrun." Kira said propped up on his elbows. Both kids just looked at kira blushing to embarrassed to speak.

Ding Ding Ding The bell rang

"Kira and I have to go to class now." As they were walking into the school kira said "So you like my sister Cagallie?"

"Can we drop it?" Asked Athrun still embarrassed.

"Sure whatever."

After School in Kira and Athruns dorm.

"Why do all the teachers need to give us so much homework Athrun?"

"I know it' so damn stupid I have a 600 word essay on the Canadian confederation"

"Kira what do you have to do?"

"I have a Biology project to do." "Birdie what are you doing?" Said kira. Birdy was flying around kiras head in circles. "birdie cut in out." Birdie landed on kiras head.

Half an hour later

"Well Athrun I'm done how about you?"

"Yes I'm Done."

"So are you going to bed I am"

"Ya good night."

Later Much Later

"Uhhhh. I can't sleep." "Athrun Are you awake?" Kira said.

"No I was sleeping." Athrun answered his best friend.

"Uhhhh. got any candy"

"No go back to sleep Kira."

"But Athrun-!" "Kira you may be my best friend but I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

"Ok Ok yeesh don't spaz out, God!"

* * *

Did you like that chapter?  
What Can I do to Improve? If you would like to see something happen tell me and I may make it my next chapter. I'd like some ass kicking reviews please! 


	3. Nice Hair!

UPDATED!

* * *

"Good morning Athrun." 

"Ya know I had the weirdest dream last night I dreamt That I saw something in the forest last night and I woke you and we went to see what it was and it was our older self's and Your girl friend but much older and we were in a clearing in the forest but it wasn't a dream common I'll show you and I also-"

"Kira slow down I got it."

"I had a weird dream to."

"I'll show you yours was just a dream."

"But it wasn't Athrun."

"Kira Yes it was." The two boys got dressed and cleaned up and ran into the forest. They walked in to the clearing and

"I guess I was wrong." Kira said.

The boys started in at a fast pace and by the time they opened the school doors there friends were just about to open them.

"What are you guys doing going out side?" Kira said curiously.

"We should ask you the same question Kira." Said Yzak smoothly.

"What WERE you doing out side any way Athrun."

"We uhhhh thought we saw something out side Ya and there wasn't anything there." That's what they want us to think. Dearka thought to himself.

The bell rang to go to class for first period. In first period the boys are all together today they have chemistry.

"I wonder what gibberish they'll teach us today." Dearka said sarcastically.

"Who cares school is to boring for its own fricken good." said Yzak.

"I wouldn't say that I find school interesting." Said Nicol innocently.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Said Athrun.

"Same here." Said Kira agreeing with Athrun.

"good morning class, today we will be making a small chemical reaction." There teacher began. Yzak just rolled his blue eyes as if to say How Stupid. The boys filled there beakers how they were supposed to and Yzak wanted to try something different so he put in a different reactor and the teacher looked at what he was doing and started to say

"Stop that'll-" Yzak pored in the substance Boom! The substance blew up getting in his silver hair covered with foam like his face he swore a few times under his breath wile every on was laughing at him.

"Yzak why don't you go clean up in your dorm." said the teacher now quite frustrated. Yzak got up and left leaving his friends to laugh.

Before the next class started Yaks friends went to his dorm and went in Yzak head was under a pillow.

"Yzak are you ok?" Dearka sympathetically.

"Yes."

"Then why is your head under a pillow?"

"Cause I want it to." Dearka tried his best to get the pillow off but Yzak would not let go

"Kira, Athrun,Nicol come help me." So they did and when they got it off every body started laughing at Yzak The foam had died his hair a brite purple with pink streaks.

"Shut up!" He said now more embarrassed than ever. Everyone stopped laughing and then looked at his hair again and laughed 3 times as hard. Cagallie heard the commotion and walked in the room.

"Yzak what happened to your hair!"

"Let me guess you did that in chemistry, I can give you something to put it back to normal."

"NoCagallie don't this way we can always get a good laugh." said Dearka. almost in tears.

"Yzak can I borrow that pillow?"

"Sure what are going to do with-"

"Cagallie threw the pillow at Dearka really hard.

"OW! What the fuckwas that for?" He said with Kira and Athrun on the floor laughing not noticing her.

"Your supposed to be his friends ISN'T THAT RIGHT KIRA, ATHRUN, NICOL?" The boys stopped laughing looking at her.

"Cagallie When can you give me this "stuff"."

"Well do you have to go back to class?"

"No my teacher said I don't until I make my hair less of a distraction."

"Yzak I can bring you your homework." Nicol said.

"Thanks I was hoping I would get away with not doing it." Yzak said sarcastically.

"Though I do like your hair but I will go get the stuff right now." She ran out the door and Athrun just said "she's so pretty." "Everyone just stared at him You like Kira sister Cagallie?"

"Uhhhh maybe." He said kind of embarrassed.  
Cagallie came back with a bottle and walked up to Yzak. "Here wash your hair with this." She said very friendly. "Thanks." He said trying his best to be cool but who can be with hair like that! The Bell rang and Yzaks friends left him in his dorm wile they went to class.

* * *

Well That's chapter 3.sorry to all Yzak lovers like my self for dieing his hair.  
Well did you like it? Please tell. If there is something I could do to improve this tell me and if you have an Idea that you would like me to do I'll do it! Please R&R 


	4. FOOD FIGHT!

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE ASS KICKINGREVIEWS!

* * *

The four friends waited for Yzak in the cafeteria. "I hope we didn't hurt his feelings when we laughed at him." said Nicol.

"Hey guys there's Yzak."

"Hey Yzak over here!" Dearka called. Yzak walk over to there table with out a word.

"Hey Yzak sorry for laughing at you earlier." Dearka said.

"It's alright." Yzak answers.

"So how was class today for you guys?" Nicol asked curiously.

"Well our teacher tried to teach us what square root is." Said Athrun.

"Our teacher is such an idiot we learned that already." Said Yzak. Athrun and Kira just looked at each other and laughed.

A guy yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" The first thing that went flying went right into Athrun's face it was a big bowl of spaghetti. And everyone started to laugh at him.

"Now you know how it feels." said Yzak still laughing his head off. Then he got a plate full of pudding right in the hair.

"Damn it I just washed my hair!"

"Take cover!" Yelled Nicol slightly in a panic. Right then Kira says

"To late Nicol" and with that he dumped a carton of milk onto of his younger friends unexpecting head.

"Kira what the hell was that for?" said Nicol.

"I don't know." Then Nicol dumped a large bowl of home fries onto of Kira's head"  
Dearka just started laughing at his two friends.

"You better watch your back Dearka." Kira said threateningly. Dearka turns around and looks at Yzak with spaghetti head and says "Nice hair!"

"Shut up Dearka!" said an angry Yzak.

"Hey guys were's Athrun?" Kira said in all the fuss.

"Kira down here!" Kira bent down and looked under the table were Athrun and Nicol were hiding.

"Guys get under the table!" Kira yelled as he got under with his two friends. When all the boys were under they made a plan to run for the door.

"On the count of three we run.1-2-3" Kira said and his friends and he bolted for the door and ran to there dorms to get cleaned up.

When they were finished they met each other in front of the computer room which was down the hall from Athrun and Kira dorm. The five boys met up a half an hour later.

"That was fun said Kira cheerfully." Yzak just rolled his eyes.

"Well since classes are done do you guys want to come to our dorm and play our new video game?" said Athrun hopefully.

"Can't gotta' clean our dorm." said Yzak and Dearka.

"I have some extra credit work that has to be done." said Nicol.

"Nicol Your such a book worm!" Smirked Yzak.

"At least I do not procrastinate when it comes to studying!"

"What do you guys have tomorrow first thing?" said Athrun.

"Well Yzak and I have Art class." said Dearka.

"What about you Nicol what do you have?" Kira asked looking at his friend with his curious lavender eyes.

"Well hmmm……Nicol took a little book out from his pocket and scrolled his finger down the page.

"I've got Language Arts alright my favorite class!"

"You carry a schedule around with you?" Yzak said looking at his younger friend stupidly.

"Well ya until I memorize it remember I'm new here." Nicol said. Yzak said nothing and looked away and then there was silence.

"Well better get back to our dorms then huh." Dearka said breaking the silence.

"Ya See you guys tomorrow." Nicol said as he started to walk away.

* * *

Well hoped you liked that chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R.

As a little seak peak I'm doing chapter 8 on AthrunxCagallie.


	5. Where Is Nicol?

BRING ON THE REIVEWS DAMN IT!

* * *

The clock had struck 4:00pm classes were over and the 4 boys hadn't seen Nicol all day except during class.

"This is so unlike him not to tell us were his when we won't see him for awhile." said Athrun sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry Athrun I'm sure he'll show up." Kira was trying his best to comfort his best friend.

"Athrun's right what if something is wrong with Nicol and he's upset crying in his dorm." Said Dearka.

"Your not helping Dearka!" said Kira.

"Why don't we just go to his dorm and see him." Said Yzak who sounded like he didn't care.

"That's a great Idea!" Yzak said Kira. The four boys walked over to Nicols door and knocked.

"Nicol are you there?" There was no answer.

"Come on if your doing this to worry us it's working!" Said Yzak becoming very impatient. A boy with shoulder length black hair who Athrun recognized as Nicols room mate walked to the door.

"Umm… Can I help you?" He asked.

"Ya actually ummm do you know were Nicol is?

"No I don't sorry." He replied and went inside.

"Well he was loads of help." said Dearka being sarcastic.

"There's something he's not telling us." Kira said as all his friends looked at him.

"What do you mean by not telling us?"

"He said he didn't know." Dearka said looking quite confused.

"Well you know Nicol likes to read maybe he's in the Library." Yzak said. So the boys ran to the Library hoping to see Nicol but he wasn't there.

"Well now were do we look?" said Yzak getting annoyed.

"I don't know Yzak you tell us!" Dearka snapped back.

"Well Cagallie goes to gym with him maybe she knows I'll go ask her." Said Athrun. And Lacus goes to Science with him I'll go ask her wait here and Athrun and I will be back here in five minutes." Kira said as he ran down the hall.

"Yzak."

"Yes Dearka?" "Do you have a feeling that they only wanted to go see there girls?" said Dearka.

"Yes I did get that feeling."

Ten minutes later Athrun came back.

"What took you so long?" Said Yzak. "Sorry guys." He answered.

"Any luck?" Dearka said. "No."

"were is Kira?" Athrun asked.

"We thought he was with you." said Dearka.

"Maybe he's still with Lacus." said Yzak. As the boys walked down the hall into a different corridor they heard Kira say "I love you." from some ware around the corner. When they went around the corner Lacus and Kira had there arms around each other and were kissing. Kira opened his eyes and they went wide with surprise when he saw three of his friends looking at them with there mouths open and pushed Lacus of his lips. Both Lacus and Kira just looked at echo her and blushed.

"Kira and Lacus up a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes Kira with a baby carriage." Yzak taunted Kira and Kira made a run for Yzak but Athrun and Dearka caught him before he tried killed Yzak.

"Kira calm down did Lacus know were Nicol is?" Athrun asked. "Yes her and Nicol were trying out for the talent show."

The 4 boys walked back to Nicols room and he was about to open it but he stopped when he heard a voice say

"were the hell were you!" said Yzak from behind him. Nicol turned around and his friends running toward him. Dearka ran up and grabbed Nicols head and put it under his arm and gave him a noogy.

"OW! Dearka stopOW come on let go!" So he did and Nicols green currly hair was sticking straight up. Nicol put his hands up and fixed his hair.

"Well if you must know I was trying out for the tallent show." Said Nicol. "Why didn't you tell us we were woried about you"

"I thought I told you." said Nicol innocently. Well at least you guys know now and are going to come watch me preform right?" Ya Nicol sure we will. said Athrun.

Later the four boys whent to the tallent show and watched Nicol play the piano.

* * *

Yzak: Nicol can play the piano prettydamn well.

Athruns girl: Yzak you're an Idiot!

Yzak: Am not!

Athruns girl: are too!

Yzak: Finish The Damnjob!

Athruns girl: fine! Please R&R!

Yzak: Thank God were done here!

Athruns girl: Yzak you had better run if you want to live.

Yzak: I aint scared of you.

Athruns girl: You will be…..

Yzak: (runs down the hall screaming "Help me")

Athruns girl:Befor I chase him I would like to thank you for the reviews.(runs down the hall after Yzak.)


	6. High On Sugar

sorry if it's not very long! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Athrun." Kira asked.

"Whana' go buy some candy?"

"Sure! I feel like some candy."

"A lot of candy." Athrun said lying on his bed reading wile Kira played on the computer.

"Well then Athrun lets go." The two boys got up and ran down to the cafiteria and bought enough candy to make there whole class sick and ran back to there dorm. The boys ate a weeks worth of candy in ten minutes. They felt a little bit sick but the two cordinaters didn't notice. Athrun and Kira were bouncing off the walls litterally they were jumping on the beds and running around the room like there was no tomorrow.

"Athrun lets run around the hallways and see who can touch Nicols door first." said Kira very fast.

"Good idea Kira." The boys ran out of the room and ran down the hall like hell and passed Dearka and Yzak and they yelled

"what's the rush?" Athrun and Kira stopped dead in there tracks and turned around and ran back to there friends. "What are you guys doing running down the hall yelling at each other?" Asked Dearka.

"Well Kira and I are trying to see who can get to Nicols dorm first." "Bye!" Athrun said so fast it was hard for Yzak and Dearka to under stand and the boy continued running down the hall leaving there friends as lost as hell in there dust.

"I know Athrun well enough to know that he's had a lot of sugar." said Dearka with a very surprised look on his face. Yzak just nodded with an equally surprised look on his face.

"I'm gonna beat you Kira!" Athrun said as he looked at his friend beside him running.

"No your not!" Kira said with a challenging voice. Befor the boys looked a head at Nicols door they ran into it with a loud THUD! And they landed on the floor and laughed but just then they heared a familiar voice say "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Nicol came out of the room and looked to his left then his right and heard two of his best friends voices say "Nicol down here." Nicol looked down and he saw Athrun and Kira on the floor and asked "What the hell were you doing you idiots you almost gave me a fuckingheart attack!

"Sorry Nicol we were racing down the hall and banged in to your door first." said Kira still very hyper from all the candy he and Athrun ate.

"Has any one ever told you your are idiots." Nicol said a little annoyed with his friends.

"Yes Nicol many times." said Athrun happily. "Well you should go back to your dorm befor you get into a whole lot of trouble"

"Uhhh O.K Nicol bye." Kira said as the sugar started do ware off as they ran down the hall.

* * *

Athruns girl: So Nicol what were you doing when Athrun and Kira ran into your door? Nicol: I was writing music.

Athruns girl: How does it sound when you play it?

Nicol: It sounds great whant to hear it?  
Athruns Girl: Sure!

Nicol: Common lets go.

Athruns Girl: Before I go don't forget to R&R! I'll have the next chapter up really soon!


	7. What Did We Do?

Thanks Athrun's Precious Rose for theass kickingReviews! Girl you rock!

* * *

The Day after Kira and Athrun's sugar rush was a beautiful Saturday and Nicol, Athrun, Kira and Dearka were talking in the hall way.

"Why did Yzak say he wasn't talking to us?" Athrun said as he brushed his navy hair out of his eyes.

"He said it was something about what you and Kira said about him to Nathan." said Dearka.

"What was it I said?" asked Athrun hoping to know what he and Kira said that hurt Yzaks feelings.

"He said that you told Nathan that you've been telling everybody untrue and mean things about him." said Dearka not believing that Athrun and Kira would say mean things about Yzak.

"But we never said anything!" Kira said sounding angry.

"Maybe we should go talk to Yzak." said Nicol sounding to old for his age.

"You know Nicol your right!" said Athrun hopefully. Athrun grabbed his blond and brunette friend and dragged them behind him and Nicol to Yzak and Dearka's dorm. Dearka opened the door and Yzak looked up from his book and glared at Athrun and Kira. And started to walk out of the room.

"Yzak wait we need to talk." said Athrun as he and Kira blocked the door.

"Please Yzak just five minutes." said Kira with sad and determined lavender eyes.

"come on Yzak." said Dearka trying to convince his best friend.

"Fine five minutes." Yzak said with a slight glare.

The five boys sat down and the floor in a circle.

"Yzak why don't you tell Athrun and Kira what they said." Nicol said trying to help.

"Well you guys told Nathan that I made out with every girl in our grade and asked them to sleep with me!"

"I didn't say that or any thing mean about you!" Said Athrun before Kira blurted out a

"What?" Yzak looked a little stunned "You mean, you didn't say any thing about me"

"No We said nothing mean about you."

"Then I think someone lied to you Yzak." said Dearka slyly.

"I think we need to go talk to that trouble maker!" said Yzak angered slightly because he was lied to.

The five boys ran down to Nathan's dorm and knocked and Nathan opened it and said "Uh oh."

"How dare you try to turn our friend againsed us!" Athrun and Kira said together.

"Look I'm sorry I just wanted to make a joke." Nathan said trying to defend himself.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Said Dearka.

"Kira do you whant to beat the shit out of him or should I! Athrun said very pissed off.

"Guys I think he got the point." said Nicol. Yzak just glared at Nathan and walked away but yelled one last thing "You mess with one of us you mess with all of us, you remember that!"

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter the next one I will try and make longer.

Athrun: Nathan is so stupid. If you make a lie it may find it's way back to you and you'll be in deep shit.

* * *

Athrun's girl:Athrun?

Athrun: Yes?

Athrun's Girl: What do you think of me doing a chapter about you and Cagallie?

Athrun: Uhhhh.

Athrun's girl: You do like her don't you?

Athrun: (blushes) Ya.

Athrun's girl: So what's the problem?

Athrun: You won't let the guys find us kissing will they?

Athrun's Girl: I promise they won't. (crosses fingers behind back)

Athrun: I saw you cross your fingers!

Athrun's Girl: So if you catch me I won't. (Runs down the hall screaming "catch me!")

Athrun: You forgot to finish the-(Athrun's Girl disappears)-job……mumbles "fine I'll do it. Please R&R! Get back here you ass hole!


	8. Athrun And Cagallie

Dedicated to My Best Friends In The who world Amanda and Mackenzie. 

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Kira I may not be around today." Athrun says.

"O.K…….What! You won't be around?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" "I'm going to be busy today." said Athrun blushing. "Athrun your eyes are lying!" Kira said a little annoyed because Athrun lied to him.

"I-I'm going on a-a-a date with……. Cagallie." Kiras jaw dropped.

"Your going out with my sister! HAHAHA!" Kira laughed.

"Ya so!" Athrun said as he and Kira walked to class. Later Athrun snuck down the hall at 4:00pm down to Cagallie's dorm and knocked.

"Cagallie you there?" "Ya just a minute." she said back and opened the door. "Hey what are you doing here Athrun"

"Cagallie don't you remember?" Athrun said puzzled. "I'm taking you to a movie"

"Oh right, I'll be right back!" Cagallie said.  
A few moments later Cagallie came back with here peruse.

"O.K I'm ready to go." she said happily.

When they go to the movies they got there tickets and found seats at the back of the movie theater. The title of the movie was House Of Wax. During the movie Cagallie grabbed Athrun's hand because she was scared. Athrun looked at his hand with hers on it and then at her with out moving his head, smiled and blushed. Cagallie kept a hold of his hand the whole movie. And when it was over Cagallie and Athrun got up together and when they were walking out of the building Cagallie grabbed Athrun's hand and held it till they got back in front of her dorm. "Athrun I had a wonderful time tonight." she said looking into Athrun's Emerald eyes. He blushed and said "Me too thanks for coming." Cagallie smiled at Athrun and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Kira was walking down the hall to his sisters dorm along with Yzak, Dearka and Nicol.  
They came around the corner and Kira stopped abruptly so that his other friends banged into him. Kira was shocked to see his sister and best friend kissing. "Look at the babe magnet guys." Yzak smirked breaking the silence.and Athrun and Cagallie stopped kissingwhen Yzak spoke. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Athrun asked blushing.

"Long enough." Dearka laughed. "……..wh……." Kira was so surprised that's all he could say. Nicol just stood there he was also very surprised.

"Bye Cagallie." Athrun said a little embarrassed. He and his friends left and then "Athrun I-"Kira started. "No Kira its O.K." Kira just smiled back to his friend.

"So who started the kissing?" Dearka asked.

"Drop it!" Athrun said getting a little annoyed. "Well Athrun and I have homework to do bye you guys." Kira trying to get Athrun out of a situation that he was going to even more embarrassed. So the two friends left and whent back to there room.

When they got back to the dorm Athrun asked "Kira you don't mind that I'm going out with your sister do you"  
"No of course not." Kira replied holding back a laugh.

* * *

Well that's a rap for this chapter thanks for reading please R&R! Please I would like some reviews!

The next chapter may be up really soon if I can get the time but I'm sure I can and if some one gives me and Idea for the next chapter! Please review people.


	9. Where has Dearka been running off too?

The Next Chapter is up Yay! 

Thanks Ayome and Athrun's precious rose for the reviews! People why don't you review I whant to know how I did so review damn it!

* * *

"So you say he's been disipering a lot lately?" Athrun asked.

"Ya that idiot hasn't even told me were he's been going." Yzak said a little ticked off.

"Have you tried asking him?" Kira said looking at Yzak with curious lavender eyes.

"I've never thought of that." Yzak said.

"Yzak you're an idiot!" Kira said. Yzak just glared at Kira.

"Its something Dearka would probably like to keep to himself." Nicol said.

"Maybe we should spy on him." Said Kira sounding a little bit evil.

"Great idea Kira!" Athrun said his emerald eyes looking into Kiras amathist eyes smiling.

"O.K then first me must find Dearka." Nicol said.

The four boys waited as far from Dearka's dorm as possible. Then Dearka walks to the door and goes in for about 3 minutes and returns and looks around seeming to make sure no one was watching. Then he looks directly at were his friends were standing. And his friends quickly hid behind the corner so Dearka wouldn't see them. When they looked to see if he was still there he wasn't and Athrun asked "Were did he go?" The four boys ran down the hall to were Dearka was standing and looked around.

"Guys look down there!" Nicol whispered as Dearka disapered around the corner. The four boys looked down the hall again and he was gone.

"It's a dead end hall were could he have gone." Yzak said.  
The boys read the labels on the doors until they came to one that said Merialliya Haww.

"I should have known." Yzak said as if to say why didn't we look here first.

"That's the name of the girl that Dearka's been hitting on for two weeks." Yzak said. The four boys heard the door handle giggle and they hid around the corner. Dearka and Merialliya came out of the room.

"You know I had a crush on you this whole term didn't you Mere"  
The girl blushed and said "Yes I did." "I had a crush on you to Dearka." she saidand then they hear voices behindthem Nicol, Yzak, Athrun and Kira laughing there heads off. Dearka turns around to face his friends with his mouth open assuming that hid friends had heard everything.

"So Dearka you were off with a girl we should have known!" Yzak laughed wile his friend turned scarlet. "Mere go back inside you room." Dearka said so she wouldn't be there being humiliated like he was.

"Have youasses been spying one me?" Dearka said angrily.

"Uhhh yes I'm sorry to say we have." said Nicol.

"Why did you do it then!" Dearka said getting mader by the second.

"Well if you had told us were you've been going we wouldn't have!" said Yzak sounding just as angry as Dearka. Dearka's face went to out raged to calm. "Why didn't you just ask?" Dearka asked Yzak. Yzak just looked away."Oh well who cares there's no point in getting mad at you guys, you're my best friends ." Dearka said smiling. The boys knew Dearka was right an so they started walking down the hall as if nothing happened.

* * *

I know, I know that was bad but I have requested some ideas from you guys and so it was bad so why don't you give me some ideas. Please R&R. Common people I'm not getting any reviews. Thanks again Athruns precious rose I can always count on your reviews. PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT THINGS IN TO PARAGRAPHS I'M TRYING!(don't I suck) 


	10. Switched: Part 1 What a morning

Chapter 10 is up. This chapter is really weird.It's like fantasy.

SORRY IT'S LATE!RELLY REALLY LATE! I've been buisy with my neopets guild.(hehe) _**Read slow so you under stand.**_

* * *

(During fridaysclass)

"Check out that Katy what a weirdo."Yzak whispered enough so katy could hear making his friends laugh at the goth girl who always practised witch craft.

"That girl is so weird I bet she couldn't even make a real potion because there isn't such thing but she thinks there is HA!"Dearka smirked. Katy was trying her best to keep back the trears filling her darkeyes. "I'll make thoughs five boys pay!"She scouled at the boys. Littel did the boys know she was acctually a witch.

(after classes in katys dark dorm)

"I will bew somthing to make thoughs boys pay."she said towering over the book of spells."They tease me because of my witch craft now, I will get revenge!"

When she was finished she had 5 bottles of liquid one with blue another with red and the other 3 with yellow,green and silver mixture in the bottels.I will set my beautiful creations to night.

Later that night katy crept around the darkhalls to Kira and Athruns dorm and opened the door which not suprising to her it was open. she walked over to Kiras bed and poured thered liquid in to his mouth and then walked over to Athruns bed and poured the green liquid in to his mouth and then she left with out making a sound. Then she randown the hall to Nicols dorm and pourd the silver mixture in to his mouth."Ten more minutes." Nicols dark haired room mate said in his sleep starteling the witch.Next she ran down the hall to Yzak and Dearkas dorm and poured the yellow mixture into Yzaks mouth and the green into Dearkas and snuk back into her room and went to sleep awiting for saturday morning to come.

(In Kira and Athrun'sDorm)

"Good morning kira" Athrun yawned as he got ou of bed with his eyes still closed as Kira got up with his eyes closed also.Kira looked in the miror accross from the bed and screamed."Ahhhhh!" he said as he looked at his friend and that time they both screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!" The two boys got up and looked at eachother with suprised looks on there faces. "K-kira !"Athrun said looking at his friend witch was like looking in the miror.He reached up to touch Kira's(well uhh sort of)face "this isn't real."he said with a stunned look on his face.

"I know."Kira said back.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! a voice sounding alot like Yzak(which probably was)The 2 boys ran down the hall to were the cream came from and opened the door.Yzak and Dearka were standing in the middel of the room string at eachother with the same suprised look on there faces like Athrun and Kira a little wile befor.Kira and Athrun walked up toYzak and Kira said "I'm guessing by the look on your face your not Yzak huh."

"No I'm not."He answered "I'm Dearka." He said trying his best to be calm.

"And you are you Nicol or Yzak?"

"N-nicol."He replied

"Athrun what ar-"Nicol began but Kira cut him off"It happened to us to I'm Kira."

"I guess the 5 of us..." Athrun began.

"Ya but...How?"Dearka said.

"I know..."Athrun said with Kiras said lavender eyes.

* * *

Well Chapter 10 is up I know it was really really bad. Well I tried TWISTED huh?

**_Please_** I don't get any** _review_**s so I'd like some.


	11. Switched: part 2 Yzaks Gone Insane!

Haro: Haro!Repeat 100X

Athrun's Girl: Shut up you damn robot!

Haro:Screw off!1

Athrun's Girl: What did you say you stupid little robot!rolls up sleeves ready to kill the robot.

Haro:Oh Shit.

Athrun's Girl:Watch you mouth!

Haro:Ok me stop now.

Athrun's girl: Huggs haro I hate you.

Haro:Me love you to!

* * *

"I bet Yzak hasn't even woke up yet."Dearka said dressing in his clothes.(not Yzaks.Yzak and Dearka are the same hight so it's not a problem)The 4 boys ran down to Nicols dorm and opened it.Yzak was still sleeping his(uhhhh)green curly mess of hair was in his closed eyes.By the looks of the room Justin had already left for breakfast. 

"Yzak you Idiot wake up!" Dearka said shaking the green haired boy.Yzaks now brown eyes opened slowly and he muttered "Who put this miror here?" and whent back to sleep.

"Yzak wake the hell up and open your fuckin' eyes!"

Yzak opened his brown eyes again, screamed and fell out of bed. "What the fucking hell!"

"Yzak let me explian."Dearka said

"Ahhhhhhh! My evil twin dearka help me!"

"Yzak I am Dearka!"

"No your not!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"Yzak said as Dearka tried to get him off the floor.

"Guys a little help please." Dearka said talking to the 3 very suprised boys behind him.The 4 boys grabbed Yzak and held him up to a miror.But he refused to look at it. Dearka grabbed his head and held it infron't of the miror."Yzak look!"

"No!"why does my voice sound so diffrent Yzak thought.

"Look in the damn miror!"Yzak opened his eyes slowly to reveil his brown eyes and had ascared look on his face.

"Relax It happened to all of us."

"So, let me get this straight, we'er all in eachothers bodys."Yzak said a little shaken.

"Yes."Kira said.

"So who's who?" Yzak said looking at all of his friends."Well clearly Dearka's in my body, Nicols in his body juging by how quiet you are and obviously you too are in eachothers bodys he said pointing at Kira and Athrun am I correct?"

"Yes." Kira said.

A-am I Nicol?

"Yes your me." Nicol laughed.

"Are we going to stay like this?"Athrun asked looking at his friends.The room went silent.

"I I don't know."Kira answered.

The five boys were walking out of the room and Nicol felt his foot touch somthing.He looked down and saw a small bottle with silver liquid in it and he picked it up."Guys wait." His friends turned around."Look."He said as he showed his friends the bottle and the layble It read"Yzak".

"What the fuck?"Yzak said as nicol passed him the bottle yzak looked at the bottom of the bottle nd it read Katy Zzchariah. "That bitch did this to us!"

"I think we need to have a word with her."Kira said looking at Athrun.

* * *

Well there ya go.you don't get the next chapter until I get 1 review. 


	12. Switched: part 3 Wierd

Chapter 12-

ME: Hello!

Haro: Your welcome!

Me?

Haro:On with the story!

Me: Stupid Little Robot I love you!

Haro:Me to! Me to!

* * *

"Wait till I get my hands on that bitch!"Yzak said in a very bad mood. 

"Ni- I mean...Yzak calm down We'll fix this." Kira said comfortly. Another boy pased them and said"Athrun you need your eyes checked thats Nicol not Yzak."(remember they swiched bodys)Then Kira muttered somthing about you don't even know what were going through right now but the boy didn't hear him as he walked away.

"Why don't we go to Katys dorm and ask her to revers it?"Nicol said with his vilot eyes sparkling hopefuly.

"Why becuse she could do something even worse!" Yzak said yelling at his friend who flinched thinking Yzak might hurt him.

"Holy shit calm down!"Nicol shot back.

"Guys calm down!" Kira said putting a hand on each of his friends shoulders looking each of them in the eyes with his emerald green eyes..

"Your right."Nicol said now very calm.Yzak just scouled back at his friends.

"We should go see Katy now." Athrun said as he looked at his watch it was 2:00 pm after they faut with Yzak for an hour.

In the hall they saw there friend Rusty Mackenzie and he walked up to his friends "Hey guys."

''Hey nicol said back."

"Yzak Its not like you to be so-so mellow."Rusty said back looking at Nicol with blue eyes.

"Uhhh well..."Nicol said posing as Yzak "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Rusty looked back curiously.

"Uhhh Well," Athrun started "were not exactly..our selfs."Rusty looked puzzled.

"He won't belive us Athrun."Dearka said.

"Why did you call Kira, Athrun, are you delusional Yzak?"

"Yeah we should tell him."Athrun said.

Each boy grabbed Rusty and drug him to Athrun and Kiras dorm.

"if you laugh Rusty I'll Kill you!"Yzak said.

"Nicol I never thought I'd hear you-"

"I'm not Nicol!" Yzak said pissed off...again.

"I'm Nicol."said the blond haired vilot eyed boy.

"What's going on?"Rusty said. "Well out with it!"

"sighWell I-I don't know how to put this...we-we're in eachothers bodys..."Athrun said

"This is a joke...right?"

"No it's not" Yzak said.

"I promise I won't tell now let me go!"Rusty said running down the hall to his dorm.

The boys:"..."

"Umm where were we...Oh ya we were going to kick the shit out of-"

"Yzak isn't that a little harsh?" Nicol said.

"Uhh NO!"

"Guys there she is!" Kira exclaimed

"KATY I'M GONNA' KILL YOU!"Yzak roared.

"AHHH! Don't hurt me!"The goth screamed.

"Change us back! Or elts!" Nicol said angrily

"Nicol we-" Dearka started "Never thoughtyou could be so...well threatning."the other boys just nodded except for Yzak that was being held back by Dearka.

Katy was on the floor sitting laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kira said

"You guys."

"Dearka let me go!"Yzak roared.

"OK."

"No please! I-I'llput you back to normal but don't hurt me!"

"Fine I'll let her live." Yzak smirked.

"How long will it take?" Athrun asked.

"till tomorrow." "You'll have to impersonate eachother till then."

"The boys said nothing exept Yzak who said "Then you'd better hurry."

katy got up and started to run to our room but then stopped."Wait!"

The five boys stopped and turned around."What." Yzak said.

"I need a lock of hair from each of you if you whant to ever be normal again."

She took a lock of hair from each boy so she had five diffrent colors navey,brown,green,silver and blond. And left to start her spell and yelled back "When you wake up you'll be back to normal".

"Thank god."Yzak muttered under his breath.

"Guy you never know It could be fun to impersonate eachother." Nicol said trying to perk everyones spirits up.

"Nicol thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard, but your right." Dearka said.

"Uhhh thanks I guess."

Yzak just rolled his eyes at the stupid comment.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Kira asked emerald eyes sparkling.

"Oh shit!"

"Yzak what is it!" Athrunasked.

"My mother is comming to visit today." "What's she going to think?"

"Well we can't tell her!" Nicol exclaimed.

"I-I guess I'll just have to go see her then." Dearka said uneasy.

"Speaking of my mother... she's over there."

"Go on Dearka,have fun!"Nicol teased.

Sigh "Fine." I'm going to have to do my best to act like Yzak... Dearka thought.

"Hey mom."

"Yzak honey come give mommy a hug."

"Mom I'm not a kid any more."I know she's not my mother but I can't tell her what happened.

"I know but you'll allways be mommy's baby boy."

Help me. Dearka thought as he looked at his friends who were laughing at him.

"Well honey I can't stay long you know I'm very buisy."

The other five boys walked over to Dearka.

"HeyYzak." Nicol said

"Oh hey Dearka."Dearka said trying to hold in a laugh like Nicol was.

Yzak's mother bent down and gave Dearka(she thinks it's Yzak) a kiss and left.

Then Dearka and Nicol burst out laughing."That was so wierd!" Dearak laugh.

"I know!" Nicol replied.

"Uhh whats so funny?"

"You would have to be us to know." Nicol said still laughing.

Then the rest of the boys started laughing. (there in eachothers bodys, get it?)

They all stopped laughing when Kira said "you know it's not funny any more."

Dearka pinched Yzaks cheecks "Awww mommys little baby." He teased.

"Shut up Dearka!" Yzak said blushing.

"Well guys its 6:00pm do you whanna do somthing fun?" Nicol questioned his friends.

"Like what." Kira said

"Dunno."

"I'm board." Kira complained

"Me to." Athrun agreed.

* * *

Well One more chapter or so to go.


	13. Switched: Part 4 Back To Normal

Chapter 13

Thanks Athruns presious rose (Your so nice you always review)! And Kira Freedom for your awsome reviews oh and Athrun's presious rose I do like the word F alot but hesitate to use it. Every one I'm not getting any reviews except I can always reliy on Athrun's presious rose. Thanks also to Eternal hell-spawn For the awsome review and I know Kira is so adorable but I prefer Nicol Amalfieor Yzak Jule.

GET ON WITH THE STORY!

me:NO!

Don't make me hurt you

me:you couldn't hurt me if you tried!

Ya well Nicol and Yzak suck!

me:You take that back!

No!

me: (rolls up sleeves and arms herself with a pillow) DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!

Ooooo I'm Shaking.

Me:beats friend with pillow

OW! I Surrender!

Me:Victory is mine!

Uhhhh shouln't you get editing?

Me:Oh sorry...but not for hitting you!

Gee thanks...

Me:(SMACK!)

* * *

"I never whant to have you mother hug me again that was really ocward." Dearka said as he and his friends walked down the hall. 

"Yzak I never thought you were such a momma's b-" Nicol started.**SMACK!**

"Holy shit Yzak I didn't mean anything by it!" Nicol said his hand rubbing is blond hair."Thats no reason to hit!"

"You realy are a goody two shoes aren't you Nicol." Yzak smirked

"I just obide by the rules!"

"Guys chill." Dearka said trying to break them up.

"Uhhh Kira and I have to go...study for mondays spelling test sooo uhhhh bye!" Athrun said as he grabbed kiras arm and ran down the hall.

"So uhhh what do guys whant to do?"

"I've got an idea!" Nicol said very excited

"Does it involve a piano?" Yzak said

"...Yes..."

"Then forget it!" Yzak said.

"I've got one!" "It's called sleep!"Dearka said

"But Dearak it's only...Oh...10:00pm, good idea." said Yzak

"Uhhh won't it look kinda weird me going to sleep in my dorm?"(He looks like Dearka)Nicol added

"Good point." "Yzak." Dearka said

"I know..."

"Oh and Yzak Justin snores like a buzz saw." Nicol added with a laugh

"Perfict..." Yzak said quite unhappy.

In Nicols dorm

The clock struck midnight. "How does Nicol stand the snoring?" Yzak whispered wile Justin snored loudly accross the room. "If that boy doesn't stop snoring I'm gonna kill him!" Yzak listened to Justin snorefor the past 2 hours,but thensnoring stopped because he rolled over on to his back.(It was just how he was sleeping) Yzak later fell asleep with his head compleatly covered by the blankets.(sorry but..AWWWWW kawaii!)

That night Katy finished her spellat about 1:00 am and said "Finally I'm finished!"She crept down thehallways and gave the boys the right potions to change them back and she did it without being caught an then whent to bed like every sencible person. But befor she whent to bed she whispered "I hope I did it right."

The next morning Kira woke up the sun in he face and let out a big yawn and looked over at were Athrun had slept but aparently he was up and knowing Athrun he was eating breakfast. Kira looked at the clock it was 8:00am and then he remembered what had happened the day befor and ran to miror and let out a sigh of relife that he and his friends were back to normal. He got dressed and fixed his mess of brown hair and ran down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Nicol and Athrun were at a table in the far corner talking when Kira aproched them with his breakfast."Hey guys." The brunett said with his green and blue haired friends looking up at him. "Good mornig Kira." Nicol said happily as Athrun just nodded. Kira sat down and sarted eating and the the three boys saw Yzak and Dearka walking toward them."Good mornig Dearka, Yzak." Nicol said.

"Weird day yesterday huh?" Kira said to his four friends who still looked a little sleepy.

"Yzak and I have agreed never to speak of that days events again." "Are you with us?" Dearka said To Nicol,Athrun and Kira.

"Agreed"Nicol said

"I'm with you guys."Kira said

"Me to." Athrun finished

"Good" Yzak said a little relived for some unknown reason

"But still Yzak I never knew you were such a momma's boy." Nicol said with a laugh

Smack! "Holy shit Yzak whats with all the hitting!" Nicol yelled rubbing his head.

"Bring that up again and I will give you more than a smack up side the head." Yzak threatened is younger friend.

"Ok Ok yeesh."

"Momma's b-!"

"NICOL DROP IT!" Dearka said giving nicol a little push.

"Guys I got an E-mail from dad today he says there might be a war." Athrun said a little uneasy. "He says he whants me to be a soldure and I'm going to obey his wishes I'm leaving tomorow."

"I got one from my dad to I'm also leaving." Nicol said

"Dearka and I as well." Yzak said

Kira just sat there looking astonished and sad. "I-I'm going to miss you." he said very quietly.

"We'll miss you to Kira." Athrun said equally as sad.

* * *

There ya go only one more chapter! Don't forget tosend mereviews! Ya so uhhh hmmm what elts is there to say except...

Yzak your such a momma's boy!

Am not!

Ooo somone needs a nap. Better go find your blanky!(LOL)


	14. Don't Cry

A WEEK LATER

"So your leaving tommorow?" Kira asked Athrun still not beliving that he wasn't going to see Athrun every day.

"Ya..."

"Well I..."

"I know Kira."

"What about Cagallie?"

"I'm going to see her right now."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet..."

"Then hurry up spend one morefull day with her."

"Kira...I'll be right back in a few hours OK?

"Sure whatever."

"Do you have to be so negitive?"

"Yes." Kira pouted

"This is just as hard for me as it is for you." Kira didn't answer as Athrun left to go see Cagallie.

"Damn it Athrun..."

Cagallie's dorm

Athrun nocked on the hard wood door and it opened.

"Athrun how...Whats wrong you look depresed?"

"Cagallie I...Won't be able to see you any more..."

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL?"

"No Cagallie I...could never love someone more than you." "I'm leaving tomorow."

"Leaving!" "For where?"

"The PLANT i'm following my fathers wishes."

"W-what..." A single tear ran down her cheek. "Will I ever...see you again?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Athrun..."

Athrun started crying and he hugged Cagallie and she hugged him back.

"Cagallie I love you."

"I love you too." Cagallie cryed into Athruns pale blue shirt.

"It's going to be hard to leave you so I...whant to to give one final kiss...one I will remember...and I don't whant you to see me off because it'll be harder for me to leave..."

"Athrun...I-"

"Kiss me.."

Cagallie pressed her lips againsed Athruns and they kissed for what seemed like hours.(But was only like, 2 minutes)

"Cagallie I love you and in the future I whant you to marry me I'll find you no matter what it takes." Athrun said his Emerald eyes looking into her light brown ones.

"Athrun..."

"Please Cagallie...I have to go now." He said running down the hall back to his room crying. and muttered "That was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"Kira I'm b-...Why are you crying so hard?"

"Why do you think I may never see my best friend again!" Kira managed to say.

"Kira..."

"Sorry...Athrun..." Kira sobbed a little.

"Kira you have no reason to be sorry." Athrun said sittingdownand gaveKira a comforting hug. "Please don't cry..."

* * *

Well there ya go Athrun's presious rose I fixed it HAPPY? 


	15. Say Our Good Byes

Chapter: Final

I know It's meaga short but I will be making another awsome story.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Athrun..."Kira said as if he was going to cry.

"I know kira, I'll miss you as well." Athrun said equally as sad.

"Birdie will be here to remind you of me...So you don't forget."

"Athrun I could never forget a friend like you."

"Thanks Kira." "I won't forget you ether."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know..." Athrun said his back now turned to kira as he packed his things clearly he didn't what kira to see him cry.

"Athrun..."Kira saidThen Kira came up to Athrun as he turned around and gave his best friend a hug and repeted "I won't ever forget you."

What are you doing Athrun thought well knowing how weird kira is but at least his heart is in the right place.Kira let go of Athrun and his friend returned to packing and a few moments later athrun said "Finished" but just then there was a knock at the door and Athrun said "Come in." Athrun's father stepped through the door "Time to go." he said.

"Good Bye Kira." Athrun said holding back his tears.

"Good Bye Athrun...You'll always be my best friend." Kira said as a single tear ran down his face when they had finally come to Patrick Zala's (Athruns Father)car.

"Thanks Kira."

Kira waved to his best friend as the car sped down the road and kira thought of all the good times he and Athrun shared together. The world isa cruel place "Will I ever see him again?" "Somthing tells me I will." Athrun and I have known eachother since we were five we've been friends since thatfall day we had started school here. Seems like yesterday. My other friends have also left for the PLANT and will I sum day join them? Do I whant to be a soldiure? I don't think so I couldn't take someones life...could I? No never but yet will that be the only way to see my friends again? Why couldn't my friends and I be normal kids instead of Coordinaters? None of this would have happened... Kira started crying trying to be strong but to think you may never see your friends again. wouldn't you cry? "Athrun my best friend." He was like my brother. "Oh Athrun."

* * *

Ya I know It sucked. I'll be about 3 days with the next story. 


	16. I'll Find You

Thanks for the idea Athrun's precious rose! (It's short...deal with it!)

This chapter has like 300 words in it oh well...

* * *

After The War

"Found her!" The twenty year old said looking in the phone book and dialing the number.

beep... beep... beeb...

"Hello?" The female voice said on the phone.

"I promised I'd find you. I promised to marry you. Do you remember me?"

"Athrun Zala is, is it really you?" Cagallie said

"Yes my love"

"Athrun I've been waiting for seven years."

"Do you still love me as I love you?"

"Always..."

Athrun hung up the phone got in his black car and drove to Cagallies and knocked on the door.

"Cagallie..."

"Athrun..."

"Cagallie YulaAtha..."Athrun got down on one knee."...Will you marry me?"

"Yes Athrun." "You know what?"

"What?"

"Your still the same Athrun Zala that I met years ago."

"And you just as beautiful as you always were." "do you still have the silver locket I gave you?"

"Yes...I haven't taken it off since you ties it around my neck years ago.

"Cagallie...will you kiss me?" Athrun said blushing. Cagallie and Athrun kissed as they had done thoughs many years ago. Now they still remember the chimes of the wedding bells and there honey moon to Las Vegas.It's 10 years later and they have 3 kids.What happened to KiraYamato you ask? Well He and Lacus had gotten married the previous year and have a13 month old son named Nathan. They live on Earth as do Athrun and Cagallie Zala.

* * *

I hated writing this.

suck it up princess!

Shut up!


End file.
